A Strange Halloween at Hogwarts
by DaughterofTheHuntress
Summary: It's Halloween and the Weasley twins have another tale to scare the first years! But what happens when they offend Hermione? Will it bring a new side of her out? Will she be changed? What if she makes a promise with a certain Weasley twin. Will they be the world's unlikeliest duo? Just read and find out. You know you want to.
1. Chapter 1

"325 years ago, there was once a happy family living in the Shrieking Shack." Fred Weasley started to tell his tale. He was in his fourth year at Hogwarts, and his twin George was joining him on the night before Halloween, telling a story to the new first and second years."It consisted twos happily married couple and their beautiful nine year old daughter. The girl was sleeping when she heard the sound of an axe chopping down a tree." He turned to George.

"She, being the smart girl she is stayed put and quiet, telling herself she was imagining it. But then she heard a terrible scream that made her blood churn. She being awfully frightened, went up to her parents' room. She saw that they were in sitting positions, their faces beaded with sweat. There eyes however showed no life. They were still. They were dead." He turned back to Fred.

"Not knowing what to do, she screamed, loudly. People passing their house went to investigate. When they did they saw the family laying in the parents' room, completely still. The girl had died soon after she had screamed. They couldn't see how until they saw the knife in her stomach when they flipped her over. The time had just turned midnight, when she screamed. So it is said that every Halloween when the clock strikes twelve you can hear the dreadful scream come from the shack."

When he had finished, almost every kid's eyes were wide open in fright. Everyone's except Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's that is. Harry and Ron looked amused, and Hermione and Ginny were shaking their heads."Really guys, did you a have to do that?" Hermione asked.

They shook their heads."It was fun though." Fred said. Hermione smacked the back of his head."Ow, Mione!" She smiled innocently.

"What?" She asked,"Did I hurt you?" They glared at her, and she went and high-fived Ginny."It's not funny to scare people." She scolded.

"Sorry for having fun." George said as he walked up the stairs, to his dormitory.

"Yeah sorry, we're not all as uptight as you are." Fred said following. Hermione winced. That hurt.

"I'm not uptight, am I?" She asked her friends.

"Noo, of- of course you're not." Ginny said

"Totally." Ron said bluntly. Ginny smacked him.

"See you guys." She muttered quickly, walking swiftly up the stairs before stuffing her face in a pillow and crying.

That morning they had classes off because it was Halloween. Hermione sat alone at the table, staring at her plate, but not particularly looking at anything. That was when she felt a presence and turned around. The Weasley twins were sitting next to her."What?" She asked, though it came to harsher than she had meant for it to be.

"Sorry, you looked lonely." Fred said.

"Plus we need help with our Charms essay." George said, and then he winced and she guessed Fred had kicked him for his bluntness.

"Of course, one minute you're calling me uptight and the next you're asking me for help. It sounds fair." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Realization dawned on their faces.

"Sorry we upset you, Mione." Fred said,"We didn'it mean it."

"Of course you meant it," She snapped,"But I'm going to show you I'm not uptight."

They sighed."You're not going to be able to." George said. She huffed angrily and walked right past them. She'd show them.

* * *

She planned all day long while everyone else in Gryffindor was in the great hall playing Halloween games.

When she was done it was 6:48. She headed down to get ready for the feast that was at 7:00. She took a seat next to Ginny ignoring the apologetic looks from everyone.

"Where were you Mione?" Ron asked.

"Library, duh." She said. They nodded. She ate as fast as she could, and when she was done she headed back upstairs.

* * *

When everyone was done with the feast they started heading back up stairs. Fred and George were feeling awful. They hadn't meant to hurt Hermione's feelings, they were just tired of her know-it-all attitude. That was no reason to be mad, though. They were going to apologize to her, right when they saw her. It wouldn't be the same without Hermione, besides Fred found her attitude kinda cute.

Once everyone was in the common room, Fred started looking for Hermione. He couldn't find her anywhere. He sighed and sat on a chair by the fire, staring at it with a blank face. That's when everyone heard footsteps above them. Wait there's no one up there. Then they heard the moaning. The fire dimmed. Everyone was looking around frantically. They heard a scream from the corner. That's when everyone looked at the clock. 12:00 am. The air erupted in screams. The wind was coming in, from the windows and the room was silent yet again.

Thats when we heard a splash and looked over. Johanna Frates was covered in a thick, red, liquid. She screamed, her voice breaking the silence. It was a terrible scream. That's when a dreadful voice, like fingers raking a chalkboard started talking."We have the bushy haired one. Come if you want her back alive!"

They meant Hermione! Fred's stomach dropped. He looked at George and he shook his head. Sighing, Fred ran up the stairs to where the voice was coming from. He may have been stupid, but he didn't care at that point. He heard a scream. Hermione! He ran down a hallway at stopped at a door. He heard cruel laughter, and he gathered enough courage to open the door. What he saw was Hermione screaming, but no body for the voice. He was thinking rapidly, and Hermione noticed fright in his eyes. Maybe she went too far. She stopped screaming and it was replaced by laughter. Fred was confused, then his face turned to relief, then anger.

"Hermione! Really!" He asked.

"Not so uptight now am I?" She asked with a smug look on her face. He actually laughed.

"No, you're not, you're awesome! I'm sorry for calling you uptight." He said guiltily. Hermione walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay, you learned your lesson." She said gently. Then she picked up an odd device. It spoke in that horrid voice."Now we have the red-headed twin! Mwahahaha!" She said. Fred burst out laughing when he heard screams coming from downstairs. Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face and turned the knob on the device, and got a wicked look. "Relax guys it's just Hermione." She said in a matter of fact voice. He and Hermione burst out laughing.

When they walked back downstairs, they were met by an unhappy common room. Of course this only made them laugh harder. Then Professor McGonagall walked in, her face expressionless."Explain yourselves." She said.

"Hermione pranked us!" They all said at once. She looked taken aback. Then she looked at the now terrified Hermione. Then she regained her ability to speak.

"Professor, I was only getting into the Halloween spirit." Hermione said shrugging."I meant no harm. Honest." She said. The professor looked satisfied.

"Very well." She said, and walked away briskly.

"Hey Hermione?' Fred asked. She faced him.

"Yes?" She said.

"I was thinking we should do this every year at Hogwarts." He said. She nodded eagerly.

"It's rather fun breaking the rules." She said. He looked at her, surprised. The he smiled that smile that made Hermione's heart flutter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll be adding more chapters on the years to come. I also put a budding romance in there. Pretty clever huh?**

**Thanks for reading! I say again! Please review! **

**Also I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Give me suggestions about the pranks please.**

**Byyyyyye!**


	2. Hermione's Third Year Halloween part 1

"Hermione, what are we going to this year?" Fred asked creepily, holding a flash light to his face. They were sitting in the common room, discussing their plans for Halloween.

"I think Gryffindor would expect it, so we should prank the Slytherins." She said quietly, pulling a piece of bushy brown hair behind her ear. Fred smiled. She was brilliant! George would go on none stop about how he should aske her out. You can imagine how that conversation went.

* * *

_Fred was walking up to his dormitory after a long day at school. George was already sitting on his bed, smirking at his twin."What?" Fred asked._

_"Were you out with Hermione?" He asked. Fred went beet red. How had he known about that? Was he stalking him or something? He just remembered being by the lake with Hermione, when her long hair blew in her face. She looked so adorable when she smiled. And when she scowled at Fred for laughing at her hair incident._

_"How'd you know that?" He asked, not bothering to deny anything._

_"I was watching you guys. You looked so happy. Just ask her out, geez!" George said. He nodded. He was going to take his Gryffindor courage and ask Hermione out. _

* * *

Hermione was nervous. She had asked for Fred ten minutes ago. Had he forgotten? Already? She was thinking this over when someone came up to her. She looked up hoping to see Fred, but she saw Ryder Lee. He was the quidditch star for the Ravenclaws. He had blond hair and beautiful blue eyes that sparkled. She had expected him to look confident and charming, but instead he looked nervous."Hermione?" He asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He asked. She looked at him shocked.

"Why would you want to go with me?" She asked.

"Because I like you." He said,"So would you go with me?" He asked. She nodded eagerly, not noticing Fred walk down with a look of hurt written across his face. He turned and stomped his way to the common room.

Thats when he noticed Anna Scott whispering to her friend about a date she was having with Ryder that Monday. Oh no, this was not good. He wanted to punch the weasel then and there, but knew that wouldn't help. He was going to show her in another way he knew how. By a prank.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I know this was short, but I wanted to space this out a little.**

**Please review!**

**Also I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Please check this story for updates.**

**Byyyyyyye!**


	3. Cheaters and New Beginnings

Fred planned it out very carefully. He had snooped around earlier, and over heard that Ryder was going to send a letter to each of the ladies he was going out with. He was going out with Hermione at Hogsmeade and was going out with Anna later that night at the kitchens. Ryder planned for the letter to be formal and ask them to meet him at a very secret location.

Fred's prank was simple, but effective. He was going to switch their letters! They would see each other's invitation and beat the snot out of Ryder for being a two-timer. The Hogsmeade trip was that Saturday. It had been midnight on that Friday,**(technically Saturday, but who cares?) **

Both of them were in Gryffindor. Ryder had sent a girl to slide the letters under the door of each dormitory. Fred couldn't really just go to the girls' dormitories, but it was for a good cause. He saw two formal invitations slid under the door of two dormitories five doors from each other. He was careful not to make noise as he quickly switched the letters, so that Anna's was under Hermione's door and vise versa.

He quickly walked back to his dorm, and fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe it! That jerk! She had read over the letter that was supposed to be her's and saw Anna's name on it. When she was done, she walked out of her dorm and ran into Anna, who looked furious as well. Anna was a tall, pretty, blond girl with subtle blue eyes. She looked up and saw it was me. We shared a look and I nodded. She looked back at me, and we came to a silent agreement. Lets find Ryder and beat him to a pulp.

They went downstairs and barged into the great hall. They made their way over to the Ravenclaw table and saw Ryder sitting there talking to a friend. They stood in front of him and waited for him to notice them. When he did he looked rather scared. Anna slapped him, hard. Hermione took his pumpkin juice and poured it on him. Anna then smirked and got ice from the table and shoved it down his shirt. Hermione kicked him where the sun didn't shine. He looked pretty pathetic just laying there in guilt.

She and Anna high-fived. They hadn't been great friends until that point. They were from that point forward, though. They went to Hogsmeade together and met up with the twins, Harry, and Ron. Anna became part of the golden trio then. The twins joined in occasionally, though. That's how Hermione's third year, the time before Halloween ended.

* * *

I guess you're wondering about the prank. Fred and Hermione ended up pranking Ryder. Fred was really upset about the whole cheating thing and stood by Hermione a lot. They took a stroll by the lake, and Hermione asked the question she has been keeping in for a while."Why do you hang out with me Fred?" She asked.

Fred had been taken aback."Because I like you." He said, his voice cracking.

"What kind of like?" She asked smirking. She knew the answer, and she felt the same way."Like this?" She asked hugging him,"Or like this?" She leaned up and kissed him. He was shocked for a second then kissed her back. She stopped after a couple of seconds.

"The second one." He said. She chuckled, and placed his hand in hers. They walked up to the castle together hand, in hand.

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**Review!**

**I have Harry hear for the disclaimer.**

**Harry: DaughteroftheHuntress doesn't own me, or my series.**

**Me: I sure don't!**

**Tell me if you want another chapter! **

**Byyyyyye!**


End file.
